


Enamoured

by komaedaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Izuru Kamukura, Creampie, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kissing, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Top Komaeda Nagito, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedaa/pseuds/komaedaa
Summary: He liked Komaeda. He /loved/ him. He loved Komaeda a lot, yet he couldn't quite explain why. He wasn't boring like the rest, and he was very pretty, despite the self deprecating tangents Izuru found himself listening to. His obsession with the concept of hope and despair were unique."Show me how to love you."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 232





	Enamoured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothmanofficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanofficial/gifts).



A shaky hand stroked through Izuru's raven hair, gently massaging his scalp with the uttermost care. 

They were cuddled next to each other in bed; Komaeda's head resting on Izuru's chest as he continued to play with his lover's long hair. 

"I love you." Komaeda muttered, his head lifting up to watch Izuru blink slowly, almost like a cat showing its affection when relaxed. 

Izuru's nose brushed against Komaeda's, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he stared at the lanky boy in his arms. Before he met Servant, he believed that love was overrated, nothing but an addiction for boring people, living nothing but boring lives. It never intrigued him.

He liked Komaeda. He loved him. He loved Komaeda a lot, yet he couldn't quite explain why. He wasn't boring like the rest, and he was very pretty, despite the self deprecating tangents Izuru found himself listening to. His obsession with the concept of hope and despair were unique. 

"Show me how to love you." 

His voice was lacking any emotion per usual. But it didn't bother Komaeda, because he understood Izuru. He saw past all of the nonchalant blandness and short temper. Izuru was his source of hope, and he was incredibly lucky and blessed to have such an ethereal being in his unworthy presence. He couldn't quite comprehend why Izuru took much interest in him, especially when there was Junko still in the picture, along with the other remnants. 

Komaeda shifted from his spot and sat up, straddling Izuru's waist as he laid his hands ontop of his stomach. A blush spread across his pale face when the two exchanged prolonged stares. Izuru's crimson red eyes told Komaeda everything he ever wanted to know. 

With careful consideration, Komaeda leaned down and pressed his quivering lips to his lover's angelic ones.

The other boy tasted like the wine they both stole from a store nearby that was practically in rubble. Komaeda found it immensely enjoyable and addicting. Everything about Izuru was addicting- he couldn't get enough and needed to ravish him.

It took a bit for Izuru to get used to this new gesture of adoration. He decided that it wasn't too bad.

Komaeda's lips were slightly chapped from the outside coldness, but overall they happened to be very pink and supple. Izuru's hands felt their way to Ko's thighs, right below the clothed scars that Genocider gave him. His eyebrows furrowed with distaste of anybody hurting the silver haired boy. Without much thought, his hands instinctively tightened and held him comfortably in place. There was no way that he'd let him slip away tonight. 

Izuru became needier as their kissing progressed, and his tongue slipped in between Komaeda's lips to explore his mouth. This made the other hum with utter delight, entranced by the way that he could maneuver something so delicious without much effort. Not surprising, his dark haired handsome god was proficient in everything he did. Including stealing Komaeda's heart, which he spoiled with undivided attention. 

"You're perfect," Komaeda whimpered into Izuru's mouth, his body pressing closer as if he wanted nothing more but to wrap himself against his warmth and stay there forever. His arousal was noticeably prominent, and his jeans were getting tighter every second that he felt Izuru's soft breath on his cheek. Being around his love, he couldn't help but get incredibly worked up.

Izuru found some amusement in this, with the utter fact that he could make this beautiful boy become so undone with just a simple heated kiss. 

Komaeda was shaking too.

"More, Kamukura-kun... please more." He whispered, capturing his lips once again. Izuru could feel the drool running down their chins, although he only found it increasingly erotic instead of disgusting.

It only took a swift jerk of Izuru's hand, his palm pressing down on Komaeda's clothed erection, making him become unhinged within seconds.

"You're so amazing... I want to be inside you." 

This made Izuru bite at his own lip, refusing to let out a whine just yet. Emitting noises of lust wasn't exactly something he was used to. It was typical human behavior, carnal desire that he never sought out before. Komaeda wasn't ever bothered by the fact, but it only encouraged him to try harder in order to achieve hearing his blissful sounds. 

"Cute," Izuru said with a light grin, teasing Komaeda as he kneaded his hand down. The silver haired boy eagerly met his palm with a grind forward. "Now, Undress me." 

Without another word, he complied with his demand, moving away a little in order to unzip and pull down the other's pants. He let out an excited giggle upon seeing the wetness that soaked from Izuru's boxers. Komaeda desperately needed to taste him. 

Izuru gave a nod of permission, and that's all it took to have Ko in between his legs, holding them up against his hips as he grabbed onto the elastic of his boxers. The raven haired boy glanced away, surprisingly bashful at the moment. 

If anybody else were to see the state he was in, he'd probably kill that person on the spot. However, Komaeda would always be that exception. He didn't mind being underneath him, sprawled out while his luscious hair cascaded across the pillow, his legs in the air as he was being presented in the most intimate way possible. 

Izuru couldn't keep back a gentle grunt when two of Komaeda's fingers traced down his navel and directly to his crotch. They pressed down on his clit, rubbing it with teasing strokes. 

"Beg for me to take your underwear off," Komaeda said with a new smug attitude, flicking his hand with the right amount of pressure to nearly make Izuru see stars. 

With his free hands, Izu reached up and tightly yanked Komaeda's chain, pulling him down so his face was leveled with his neck. 

"Please.. I need you just as much as you need me.. don't make me say it again," He warned, refusing to let his grip loosen up.

Thrilled by this, Komaeda peppered kissed along Izuru's neck, tracing over past bruises that were fading. He would definitely have to make them again later. 

His fingertips curled around the waistband once again, and finally tossed his underwear off the bed. Now he was half naked, exposed and left to Komaeda's control. 

The chain almost immediately dropped out of Izuru's hand as Komaeda laid on his stomach and lapped up some of his wetness. He swiped his tongue downwards, purposely avoiding what the boy really wanted, instead going for the sensitive parts of his thighs instead. It left Izuru feeling frustrated and close to whimpering, although he didn't want to beg again. 

Komaeda took his sweet time, nibbling on his sensitive flesh before sinking his teeth gently in. It only made Izuru twitch as he become wetter, his legs wraping around Ko's neck and squeezing when the boy bit too hard. 

Finally, after torturing him for what seemed like forever, Komaeda buried his face in Izuru's crotch, sucking him off without abandon. His tongue swirled around his clit before suckling on it, and his eyes gazed up to watch what he hoped would be his lover boy in ecstasy. 

He was in fact, very much so with his hands bunched into the sheets, and his head tipped back, strands of black hair covering his blush. It was ever so faint, but Komaeda could hear his tiny pants and whines- it nearly drove him crazy. The look on his face was priceless.

"Fuck..Servant-..." Izu groaned, grabbing ahold of a few locks of Komaeda's hair, tugging them harshly while he grinded down on his face, unable to stop himself. He was already so close to cumming, he could feel the tingly sensation in his abdomen. His legs quivered every single time Komaeda's tongue slide deep in his entrance, and before he knew it he was crying out and coming undone.

When Komaeda separated himself, his mouth was slick and he was panting heavily, his eyelids lowered with a loving gaze plastered across his face. 

"Kamukura I love you .. I love you so much," he gushed, drooling again as he propped himself up on his elbows to reach Izuru's lips. 

They both kissed for awhile, time stopping in that moment as they devoured each other, tightly embracing and indulging themselves in each other's comfort. 

"Fuck me," Izuru sighed in content, stroking his fingers down Komaeda's back before stopping to firmly grab at his ass. Ko then took the pleasure of nestling his face into the nook of his neck, uttering gentle hums.

He positioned himself at Izuru's entrance, rolling his hips a few times to get the other squirming and trying to tilt his hips in order to achieve that perfect angle. Komaeda gave a sugary giggle in response, his eyes glazed over with pleasure. The sensation of the slickness on his cock felt otherworldly and he couldn't help but finally slide in, slow of course. With every inch that entered Izuru, Ko bit down in variety places on his pale skin.

Always in public, Izuru's expression was never changing, and it remained that blank with a cold glare that could pierce through any person. But here with Komaeda, he let go. He felt like an actual being, someone with emotions, never a lab rat that was used over and over again. The feeling - the recurring one of someone else trapped inside him- it always emerged the most when he was vulnerable like this. Although it was incredibly foreign and difficult for even him to understand, he decided that.. it felt okay.

Izuru's arms wrapped around Komaeda's neck, whimpering as the silver haired boy filled him balls deep.

"We're connected now, mmn.. I can feel you clenching around me already, Kamukura-kun. You're so.. so tight. Yet you sucked me right in."

In that moment, they both lost control. Izuru's nails dug into Komaeda's skin as the boy pulled all the way out, before slamming right back in without abandon. He held Izuru down against the mattress with a sharp, exhilarated giggle while his hips repeated the motion. Komaeda's endurance happened to be terrible due to his physical health, but that didn't mean he couldn't top correctly. 

Komaeda was hitting at the perfect angle, deep and refusing to stop. Through Izuru's hazy eyes, the sight of him pounding into him made his head dizzy. The sweat was gleaming off Komaeda's body, along with his curly silver hair that bounced with each thrust, almost appearing as a fluffy halo. 

With a quick shout, Izuru was cumming again, his entire body quivering and shaking. He frantically grinded down on Komaeda's cock as he came and made deep scratches on the boy's back. 

"Kamukura-kun...Iz..Izu.." 

Komaeda's voice grew heavier and broken, he knew he could barely hold it after watching Izuru cum for the second time. 

"Komaeda." He panted, his hands moving up to cup his cheeks. He rarely called him by his actual name, since it was Komaeda's choice that he didn't, but it felt nice and different. Intimate.

His thrusts slightly slowed down, and he smiled warmly while pressing his forehead against Izuru's. 

"Cum inside me."

Komaeda gave him an affectionate growl, tilting his head down to kiss Izuru as his hips snapped forward for the last time. A deep moan emitted from his throat while he filled Izuru up, his arms wrapped tightly around the raven haired boy. 

"I'm.. n-not done with you yet." He promised, purring into his neck in the aftermath. It typically took time for Komaeda to recuperate, but Izuru didn't have a doubt in his mind that his night was going going to be full of their bodies entangled with one another's. 

"I love you a lot, so much. I love worshiping every part of you, Izuru-kun. Especially when it's like this, you know? You're still twitching against me, even when I'm done emptying my cum into you like some sort of dumpster." 

He licked the shell of Izuru's ear and nibbled on it, repression another chuckle when he received an eye roll in response. 

"You're some kind of parasite, but you're addicting. I've never met a creature so devoted.. and I want you to stay, nonetheless," Izuru hummed. "My heart feels something when you wander off, engaging yourself trying to fix the impossible with false hope. Maybe it's a little admirable that you're capable of both love and hatred for Enoshima.." 

He stopped briefly, realizing that he was picking up Komaeda's bad habbit of rambling. 

"But, I don't want you to get hurt with that devotion. I've fallen for you."

Izuru finished with bluntness, unsure of how to put another way else. It was making him blush.

Komaeda was silent as he slowly pulled out, staring down at the cum that began to leak from his used hole. 

"I get it, thank you Kamukura-kun," murmured with an ecstatic grin. 

It was the sort of love confession that would last ages.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BDAY TO MY BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS BF !!💕
> 
> i haven't wrote any fanfics in years and dis one is probably rlly bad but u know what.. fuck it bottom kamukura  
> also theres too many fics with him being aggressive towards ko and its annoying to me -_-;
> 
> tell me wat u think!


End file.
